Bay Area Women's and Children's Center (BAWCC)
BAWCC focuses entirely on the needs and issues of low-income families, children, and women. BAWCC offers a variety of direct services that address immediate needs and assists with achieving long-term stability. This organization has five playgrounds spread throughout the Tenderloin. Logistics: Main Office Address 318 Leavenworth St., 94102 Office Hours T, Th: 8:30am-12:30pm drop-in Call M-F: 9am-4pm for appointment Contact Information Phone: 415-474-2400 Fax: 415-474-5525 Website http://www.bawcc.org/ Main Office Provides information and referral services information for women, children and families. Offers referrals for counseling, child care, medical, dental, legal, substance abuse and other social services. Provides advocacy around issues affecting low-income women, children and families. Drop-in services include jobs listings, assistance in resume writing, and referrals for all services listed above. Does not provide case management. Provides free clothing for women and children, including professional clothing for women interviewing for a job. Provides a weekly food pantry. All services are free. Wheelchair accessible. Tenderloin Community School This K-5 public school (located at 627 Turk) houses a preschool and an after-school program, a Family Resource Center, a community center, a garden, a kitchen, and a medical, dental and counseling center to serve the needs of the students and community. The school community – including parents, teachers and the Bay Area Women and Children’s Center – collaborate to bring extra resources and volunteers into the school. http://portal.sfusd.edu/template/default.cfm 2010 HAP Manual Text Bay Area Women's and Children's Center (BAWCC) - B 318 Leavenworth St., 94102 415-474-2400 415-474-5525 (FAX) T, Th: 8:30am-12:30pm drop-in Call M-F: 9am-4pm for appointment Provides information and referral services information for women, children and families. Offers referrals for counseling, child care, medical, dental, legal, substance abuse and other social services. Provides advocacy around issues affecting low-income women, children and families. Drop-in services include jobs listings, assistance in resume writing, and referrals for all services listed above. Does not provide case management. Provides free clothing for women and children, including professional clothing for women interviewing for a job. Provides a weekly food panty. All services are free. Wheelchair accessible. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Bay Area Women’s and Children’s Center - B 318 Leavenworth St., 94102 415-474-2400 415-474-5525 (Fax) T, Th: 8:30 a.m.–12:30 p.m. drop-in service Call M–F: 9 a.m.– 4 p.m. for appointment BAWCC provides information and referral services information for women, children and families. Referrals for counseling, child care, medical and dental care, legal counseling, substance abuse counseling and other social services are also provided. Advocacy around issues affecting low-income women, children and families is provided. Drop-in services include jobs listings, assistance in resume writing, and referrals for all services listed above. Case management services are not provided. Free clothing for women and children, including professional clothing for women interviewing for a job, and a weekly food pantry are provided. All services are free. BAWCC is wheelchair accessible. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Bay Area Women’s and Children’s Center (BAWCC) - E 318 Leavenworth St., 94102 415-474-2400 415-474-5525 (Fax) T, Th: 8:30 a.m.–12:30 p.m. drop-in service Call M–F: 9 a.m.– 4 p.m. for appointment BAWCC provides information and referral services information for women, children and families. Referrals for counseling, child care, medical and dental care, legal counseling, substance abuse counseling and other social services are also provided. Advocacy around issues affecting low-income women, children and families is provided. Drop-in services include jobs listings, assistance in resume writing, and referrals for all services listed above. Case management services are not provided. Free clothing for women and children, including professional clothing for women interviewing for a job, and a weekly food pantry are provided. All services are free. BAWCC is wheelchair accessible. Category:Children & Family Services Category:Clothing / Laundry / Showers / Storage / Furniture Category:Drop-In Centers Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Food Category:Dental Services Category:Medical & Health Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin Category:Needs Clean Up